When I Look to the Sky
by LiLaNiMeGrL0201
Summary: Inuyasha was killed in the battle with Naraku. Fortunately, Naraku was killed and they completed the jewel. Now, Kagome has to decide what she's going to do with the jewel. Please r&r! thanks!


When I Look to the Sky

"Inuyasha! Here he comes!" fifteen year old Kagome yelled at her half-demon boyfriend, Inuyasha. They were fighting Naraku for the last of the Shikon no Tama jewel shards. As soon as they defeat Naraku they would be able to once again reunite the jewel.

Inuyasha turned around and was hit hard by Naraku's attack.

"Aahh!" Inuyasha yelled as he hit the ground hard.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled running to his side. "Inuyasha are you …" she stopped suddenly when she saw the gaping hole in his stomach.

"I'm fine," Inuyasha assured her. "Just give me a minute."

Kagome knew that he wasn't alright; she saw it in his eyes. He wasn't okay. Sure, Inuyasha had been hurt bad before but never this bad. "No," she said. "No, you stay here." We'll finish Naraku…don't worry."

"No way, Kag…" Inuyasha said before he grabbed his injured stomach in pain.

"Kagome! Is Inuyasha alright?" it was Sango, the demon slayer. Kagome's best friend.

"I think he will be, but he doesn't need to fight. It's up to you, me and Miroku," Kagome said.

"Well then let's go!" Miroku said, trying to hold off Naraku.

"FOX FIRE!" Shippo, their fox demon friend yelled trying to get Naraku away from Miroku.

Naraku reared back and slapped Shippo out of the way and he hit the ground with a loud THUD.

Kagome rushed over to see if he was alright. But by the time she got to him he had already bounced back and was ready to fight again. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Inuyasha try to get up. She ran over to him.

"Inuyasha no! You can't get up! Listen you've already lost a lot of blood. Even being the half demon that you are, that could kill you! No sit down, shut up, and rest!"  
Inuyasha, too dumbfounded by what Kagome had said, slowing sat down by a tree. When Kagome saw him do this, she pulled out her bow and arrow hoping to hit Naraku where it hurt. She placed the arrow in the bow, aimed and fired. The arrow shot at Naraku with a familiar blue light surrounding it. When the arrow hit, Naraku screamed and stumbled backwards.

"WENCH!" he yelled as he ran for her. But before Naraku could even touch Kagome, Inuyasha jumped in front of him and took the blow himself.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she raced over to him.

"Go…defeat Naraku." Inuyasha said weakly.  
"No, Inuyasha please…don't go." Kagome pleaded with tears running down her face.   
"I…I love you." Inuyasha said. And with that he died.

"NOO!" Kagome yelled as she threw her body over Inuyasha's. "Please Inuyasha, come back. Come back."

"KAGOME! LOOK OUT!" Sango yelled. Kagome turned around and saw Naraku heading right for her and Inuyasha. With anger in her eyes Kagome held out her hands with force to stop the attack. A purplish barrier formed around her and Inuyasha's dead body.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Naraku said angrily, trying to figure out how to break the barrier.

"GO TO HELL!" Kagome yelled as she pushed with all her strength against the barrier sending Naraku flying through the air, his body slowly dissolving.

After the attack, Kagome fainted and fell on Inuyasha's body. Miroku went to go pick up the shards and Sango, Shippo and Sango's pet Kilala, ran to Kagome's aid.

"Kagome? Kagome, can you hear me?" Sango asked. "Please Kagome, don't die," she said with tears running down her cheeks.

"We need to get both of the to Kaede's village as soon as possible." Miroku said.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA?" Shippo yelled as he jumped up and down on the unmoving body. "Please wake up."

Miroku walked over and checked for a pulse…nothing. "He's…he's dead." Miroku said with fear and sadness in his voice.

"Take him anyway," Sango said. "We should give him a proper burial as soon as Kagome wakes up."  
"If Kagome wakes up," Miroku said.

Three Days Later

"_INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled running over to Inuyasha. _

"_Go…defeat Naraku," he said. Kagome could see the hurt, the sadness, and the love in his eyes._

"_No, Inuyasha please, don't go," Kagome pleaded._

"_I…I love you." Inuyasha said. His last words to her, I love you. _

Slowly Kagome awoke. She looked around. She realized that she was in Kaede's hut.

"Hey sleepy head," a familiar voice said. She looked up and saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala all standing next to the fire cooking something to eat.

"What happened?" Kagome asked weakly.

"You killed Naraku," Shippo explained.

"I did? How?"

"Well, you formed this barrier thing around you and Inuyasha…" Sango started.

"Inuyasha! Is he okay? Where is he?" she asked, frantic to prove that her dream was just a dream and nothing more.

"He died…protecting you," Sango said gently with tears in her eyes.

"Protecting me? Why would he do such a thing! Inuyasha you idiot!" Kagome said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's okay. I'm here." Sango said, putting her arms around her friend.

"His last words he said to me were, I love you." Kagome told them.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I know you meant a lot to him and he meant a lot to you. He wouldn't have risked his life for you if he didn't." Sango said.

"Wait…did we get all the shards back?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Miroku said taking the jewel from his cloak, "here it is."

"I know what I'm gonna use it on," Kagome said taking the jewel in her hands. "I'm gonna bring back Inuyasha."

"But Kagome," Miroku said with concern in his voice, "in order to bring someone back from the dead, someone else has to die in their place."

"I know," Kagome said, "and it's gonna be me.  
"Kagome…" Sango started but Kagome cut her off.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I love Inuyasha more than you can ever imagine. And I never got to tell him that. So this is my way of telling him I love him. Bringing him back so he can live his life to its fullest."

"But what if he wants to be with you. Once the jewel is gone, it's gone and there's no bringing it back." Miroku said. "If you do this, you'll never see Inuyasha again."

"Yes I will," Kagome said, "I will be watching over him. Protecting him from anything and everything. I'll be his guardian angel. And I'm sure that he and Kikyo will live happily ever after. Once I die, she can have my soul back and be the Kikyo that he fell in love with 50 years ago. I want to do this. Please don't try and change my mind."

"But Kagome," Shippo said, "We love you."  
"And I love you too. All of you. You are my family. And I'll watch over you too as you go your separate ways. But please, let me do this one thing for Inuyasha."

"Okay…"Miroku said with tears in his eyes. "I'll go and get the supplies."

Three hours later, they were ready to begin. They all told Kagome goodbye and that they loved her. She reassured them that she would always be with them, watching over them, no matter what.

Kagome laid down on a wooden board as Miroku chanted something in Japanese.

"Goodbye…I love you all. Tell Inuyasha that I love him" Kagome said.

When Miroku had finished, he looked down at Kagome's unmoving body. She was gone. Shippo ran outside, tears flying behind him as he ran. When he got outside he ran right into a man with a red kimono on. He looked up saw that it was Inuyasha.

"Whatcha running for runt?" Inuyasha said with his usual taunting tone.

"INUYASHA! YOU'RE ALIVE! THE JEWEL DID WORK!" Shippo yelled.

"What? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Come on inside and we'll tell you everything." Shippo said.

When they got inside, Inuyasha saw Kagome's pale face and knew something was wrong.

"What happened to Kagome?" he asked with fear in his voice.

"Come and sit down," Sango said. "We'll tell you everything."

After they had finished telling Inuyasha everything that had happened over the past few days, he was dumbfounded. "She gave her life, for me? So that I could live again?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Sango said, "The things we do for love."

"Love?" Inuyasha asked. "She loved me?"

"She wanted us to tell you when you woke up. She said that she will always be with you and the rest of us. And she said that she loved you." Miroku said.

Seeing the tears in Inuyasha's eyes, Sango wrapped her arms around to him to comfort him and they sit there crying together for what seemed like hours.

When they were done, Inuyasha got up. "I'm gonna go take a walk, just to think about everything."

With that, he walked out of the hut.

As Inuyasha walks, he thinks about all the times that he and Kagome shared.

_When it rains it pours and opens doors_

_That flood the floors we thought would always _

_Keep us safe and dry_

_And in the midst of sailing ships _

_We sink our lips into the ones we love_

_That have to say goodbye_

He remembers the time they had first held hands.

Flashback

He walks to the well to go to Kagome's time to tell her goodbye…forever. He had made his decision and it was Kikyo. When he gets to the path that leads up to the well, he see Kagome sitting there on the well's side, looking more beautiful than ever. When she looks over at him, his breath stops. He had never realized how beautiful she really was.

"I went back to the present, and thought it over," she said, "wondering about you and Kikyo…and about me."

"Kagome, I'm so…" he started but she cut him off.

"It's okay," she said in a tender voice, "I understand how you feel and because of that I've convinced myself that I can't stay here with you."

"Kagome, until I met you I never trusted a living soul," he said, "But, I watched you shed tears for my sake, you've always stayed by my side. Whenever I'm with you I feel so peaceful and happy. But I…I'm not suppose to be all at ease and cheerful. Kikyo came after me and lost her life. It's only right that I repay her with my own life."

She nodded. "I can't compete with Kikyo," she said in a sad voice, "because after all, I'm still alive."

She sat back down on the well. "I've given a lot of thought about Kikyo. She and I are completely different. There's been all this talk that I'm a reincarnation of her, even if that's true, I'm still not Kikyo. You see, my heart belongs to me. Here's the thing. I do understand one feeling that Kikyo has. Something that we share. We're alike in our desire to be with you again."

His heart stopped at that moment. He couldn't believe his ears. Kikyo's reincarnation is telling him that she loves him. How is he supposed to respond to that?

"Strange ya know," she said with a smile on her face, "the moment it hit me that Kikyo and I were connected by this desire to be with you, I felt a little bit better. The desire to be with gives us a common bond. That's how I was able to summon up the courage to come and see you."

_Kagome, _he thought, _all this time I've wanting to see you too but…_

"I want to be here with you Inuyasha," she said, interrupting his thoughts, "I tried to forget you, but I can't"

_Kagome, what kind of answer can I give you? _He thought.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you a simple question," she asks standing up. She walked over to him and asked "Inuyasha, will you let me stay?"

"So…" Inuyasha hesitated, "you'll stay with me?"

"Mmmhmm" she nodded.

"Kagome…" he started.

"Well, come on," she said, interrupting and grabbing his hand, "let's go."

End Flashback

_And as I float along this ocean _

_I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go _

_Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me_

_And you make everything alright_

_And when I feel like I'm lost _

_Something tells me you're here with me_

_And I can always find my way when you are here_

He then remembers the time that they were fighting a demon by the name of Menomaru. Menomaru had put Kagome under some kind of spell using his magical flute known as the Flute of Control. Kagome had tried to kill Inuyasha against her will.

Flashback

Kagome picked up the bow and arrow that had been provided by Menomaru's magic. Inuyasha was sitting next to a tree badly wounded by Kagome's attacks. She took aim, right at Inuyasha. It was déjà vu all over again. She fired. The arrow sped towards him and hit him right through the heart. Kagome's love for him had broken the spell after she had hit him. She screamed his name and ran over to him begging him to wake up. The arrow had disappeared when the spell was broken and he lay in Kagome's arms, Kagome saying how sorry she was and pleading with him to wake up. Kikyo walks up and they talk. Kikyo tells Kagome to go home. Kagome is pushed down the well after she finds out that a tree is growing from the well and if she doesn't hurry she will be stuck there forever. Inuyasha still lay against the tree. Myoga is trying to wake him up but it doesn't work. Inuyasha wakes up to feel Kagome's hand on him.

"Kagome…" he says weakly. "Is that you?"

"Inuyasha?" she asks obviously worried, "how are you? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, this is nothing," he says with confident tone of his, "I'm kinda surprised you're not here."

"I…I came back."

"Ahh…got scared did ya?" he said teasing her.

"No! I just…I"

"You what?" he asked anxiously.

"Never mind," she said sadly. "You're right, maybe I ran away."

"Ha, stupid, you never change."

"What do you mean stupid!" she asked angrily.

Then all of a sudden they saw each other. They were with each other.

"Inuyasha."

"O hey! You are here Kagome!" he said excitedly. "So what have you been worrying about?"

"I just feel so helpless," she said, he could sense that she was scared. "I even ended up hurting you Inuyasha. And I thought you'd be better off without me around."

"Would you stop going on like that?" he said angrily and tried to get up. But he was still too weak and would've fallen forward had Kagome not been there to catch him.  
"Inuyasha! Don't move you'll open your wounds," she said with concern in her voice.

He pulled her close and hugged her.

"I need you with me Kagome! Haven't you realized that yet!"

End Flashback

_And every word I didn't say _

_That caught up in some busy day_

_And every dance on the kitchen floor _

_We didn't dance before_

_And every sunset that we'll miss _

_I'll wrap them all up in a kiss_

_And pick you up in all of this when I sail away_

Inuyasha stops and looks up. It's the sacred tree. The place where he and Kagome first met. _The sacred tree_ he thought to himself _this is the very spot where Kagome and I met. _

Flashback

"You look pretty dumb there Kikyo," he said looking down at Kagome, "The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste time. Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me."

Kagome stood up obviously mad. "That does it!" she said angrily, "Kikyo, Kikyo! Who ever she is she's not be because my name is, Kagome!"

End Flashback

_And while I float along this ocean_

_I can feel you like a notion that I hope will never leave_

_Cause when I look to the sky  
something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright  
When I feel like I'm lost   
something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way_

He then remembered their first kiss. She was so brave to do what she did. Kagura and Kanna had awakened the evil Moon princess, Kaguya. She had put Inuyasha under the spell of her mirror and now he had become a full demon. Nothing it seemed would be able to bring him back.

Flashback

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha begging him not to transform into a demon. He could barely hear what she was saying.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! I'm begging you please don't change!"

Inuyasha can barely hear her as he roars and changes into a full fledge demon.

Kagome looks up at him with love in her eyes.

"Try what you will," Kaguya said, "your efforts are in vain. The human heart he possessed is locked inside this mirror. He will never be a half demon again."

"Kagome get away from!" Shippo yelled, "You'll be killed!"

"I love you as a half demon, Inuyasha!" Kagome said ignoring Shippo's plea.

The next thing Inuyasha saw was Kaguya's form everywhere laughing evilly. And in the middle of it all, he sees Kagome, running towards him screaming his name trying to reach him.

He too runs toward her. Then, he suddenly stops in his tracks. He sees Kagome, surrounded by blossom buds.

"I love you," she says, "I love you as a half demon."

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kaguya asks seeing that her spell is weakening. "Why the hesitation?" She chants one of her spells and Inuyasha roars and grabs Kagome's arms, his long sharp nails digging into her.

_How can I stop his transformation? _Kagome thinks to herself as she looks up at Inuyasha. Her eyes filled with love. She stretches up so that she is close to his height, and slowly, her lips touch his.

"Free the beast of carnage that lives inside you. And once you are a full demon bring me the flesh of that girl!" Kaguya commands.

_Inuyasha, you want to stay with me don't you? _Kagome thinks as Inuyasha slowly comes back to his normal self.

_Kagome…_Inuyasha thinks as he returns the kiss.

"Inuyasha, are you gonna be okay now?" Kagome asks eager to hear his answer.

"Kagome!" he says pulling her in for a tight embrace.

"Are you nuts? I could've really hurt you!" Inuyasha said, "I'll stay a half demon a little while longer, just for you."

End Flashback

_Whether I am up or down or in or out _

_Or just plain overhead_

_Instead it just feels like it is impossible to fly_

_But with you I can spread my wings _

_To see me over everything that life may send me_

_When I am hoping it won't pass me by_

Inuyasha looks up at the sky with tears rolling down his cheeks. He looks for a minute and sees Kagome's face. "I love you," she says, "I will always love you."

"I love you too," Inuyasha said. And he meant it. He had never felt like this about anyone before…not even Kikyo. And just as quickly as she had appeared, she was gone. But he knew that she would always be with him. Forever.

_And when I feel like there is no one_

_That will ever know me _

_There you are to show me _

_When I look to the sky  
something tells me you're here with me  
You make everything alright  
And when I feel like I'm lost   
something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here_

Inuyasha slowly walks up to the old familiar hut. The gang comes out to meet him.

"Inuyasha…" Sango says slowly, "you okay?"

"Yeah…I think I will be," he says and looks up at the sky. It has a pink glow to it as the sun slowly sets over the horizon. He once again sees her face in the sky. This time, she was crying. And as she slowly faded away, her tear drops became the bright stars of the night.


End file.
